She, Captain Nami
by Oni Giri Slash
Summary: Nami escaped a mysterious attack and is now the last of the StrawHats. With a new crew to aid her, Nami ventures forth to save her nakama from certain death. The tides are against her, will she reach them in time? CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. The Ivisible Strike

**A/N: Hi all! This is my promised adventure story. Since it's nearly the holidays I have more time to write and have had this story idea for quite some time. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**She, Captain Nami**

**The Invisible Strike **

Usopp looked over at Nami who was holding a map and studying it carefully. "Do you think," he asked cautiously, "that Going Merry is all right where we left her?"

Nami raised her eyes and glared at him. "Of course," she said, "do you think I would leave our ship anywhere?"

Robin smiled. "Don't fret, Navigator hid our ship well."

Sanji grounded his knuckles into the marksman head. "Are you doubting Nami's skills?"

Ahead of the group, Luffy, the captain of the Straw-Hat crew, grinned and threw his hands into the air. "THIS PLACE IS SO COOOOOOOL!" He bumped into the thousandth person, sending them spinning away.

Zoro looked around. The streets were far too busy for his liking; he was knocking into too many people. Brushing shoulders with unknown faces, some people had faces that were hard to focus on, others had no faces at all. He felt on edge and Luffy was not making the situation any better. A pirate with a hundred million berries on his head was no picnic; he could not understand how the others were so calm.

Nami stole a glance away from her map. Robin was at her side, enjoying a talk with Chopper who was staring wide eyed at all the people and trying not to look nervous. Usopp was in Sanji's death grip and Luffy's straw hat was floating a little way ahead. That left Zoro. She gave a slight sneer as she watched the swordsman hold the hilt of his swords. Was it for comfort? Most likely…she stopped as he drew them.

Luffy looked up too late as the steel net fell on top of him. He turned back towards his first mate as a crack of a gun echoed through his ears and the green hair man stumbled forward.

Zoro narrowly dodged the bullet. Blood rushed to his head as he looked for his captain, swords in hands, people, who were not their attackers, were screaming and running away from him, pounding against his chest and pushing past his arms. He spotted Luffy beneath the steel net, the type that stops him from using his cursed powers. He made to help him when Sanji swore.

The chef released Usopp from his death grip and swung to face his opponent who was not there. He frantically looked around. Too many people were in his way. He could not make out the enemy. He turned to Nami and Robin.

Robin fell forward onto her knees as black chains erupted from the ground, casing her ankles. Immediately she felt her strength drain away. "Navigator!"

Nami felt the chefs hands push her out of the way as another metal net came falling from the sky. The crowd caught her up and she was swept away in the torrent of scared, confused and screaming bodies. She called out for her crew, but everyone else swallowed her voice.

Sanji watched the orange hair fade from his eyesight and paused as Usopp slingshot at a building above them.

"THERE!" Usopp cried. "THEY'RE UP THERE!"

Sanji had no time to look as the net fell on top of him, ensnaring Chopper as well. He watched as a man pushed his way through the crowd swinging a heavy sword, which caught innocent civilians. He charged up behind the sharpshooter and whacked him over the head with the blunt side. Sanji's eyes turned to the one left standing.

Zoro swung his blades around again, causing the air to fill with dust and the escaping civilians to scream in terror. Around him were unconscious bodies of people with hidden faces, knives in their hands. The first mate heard another crack of a gun, but failed to dodge it in time.

Chopper watched as Zoro's swords stopped spinning wildly in his hands, he clutched his chest were blood poured out and stained his white shirt. The swordsman turned to face the same man who had knocked Usopp out of the fight and charged at him. Another bullet entered his crewmate's flesh, burying itself into his shoulder. Zoro still charged. The man held the gun higher, aiming for Zoro's head.

Nami stood still as a voice was carried over the frightened crowd. It sounded like Luffy shouting, "ZORO!" Then there was silence; the torrent of people pushed her to the ground in their rush to avoid being killed by the attack. Nami tried to get up against the pounding feet; someone kicked her in the head. She felt her lip spilt and the world turn. Another, harder foot to the temple and everything went black. The echo of Luffy's last words played and rewound in her mind.

The Straw-Hat pirates, taken out in one invisible strike.

* * *

**A/N: I know...it's short, but it's just the introduction. Reviews are WANTED. I shall update a.s.a.p!**


	2. New Nakama

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. A lot of people are finding my other story The Broke Blokes very good, so I thought i better update it first.** **Actually I prefer this one better.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**New nakama  
**

**"But I'd be expectin' for ya to be go findin' a crew? How many do ya need?" - Toga  
**

Her eyes felt swollen as she opened them enough to let some light through. The sky was tinted with pink and purple, the clouds shone gold. She hoped this was heaven. A groan to her right told her otherwise and with aching neck joints, she turned to the sound. There, lying on the ground about ten feet away, was another man. His shirt was in tatters; his hair was the same colour as the dusty road, excepting the dark tips of his fringe, side burns and the back of his head. His skin was blotchy. He coughed.

"Though' I was bit of a goner there," he said to himself, in an oddly clipped accent. His head snapped in her direction. "Why 'ello!" He said cheerily. "Finely woken up? I've been lyin' here for some time meself. Couldn't rweally bother getting' up. Call me lazy if ya want, but I ain't goin' back to the forge anytime soon. I like to think of it as me day off, I reckon."

Nami rolled her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Whoa!" The man rolled to his hands and knees and scuttled over to her. "Ya best stay still there mate, ya got yeself a nasty bump on the head. I got a few meself," his cheery face darkened slightly. "I tell ya what, if I find that bastard who kicked me, I'm gonna hammer his arse in me forge and turn it into a fine pocket watch." He helped the navigator sit up.

Nami rubbed her sensitive forehead. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No worries there, girlie-mate," he slowly helped her to her feet. "Anyways, me name's Toga, Toga…umm," he barely paused. "Forget the last name, I don't have one."

The navigator leaned on his brawny frame. "I'm N…"

"Don't go speakin'," he cut her off with a grin. "Ya need some rest. I got me a pad not too a long ways from 'ere, reckon ya can walk?" She nodded. "Besides I know who ya are," he continued, half carrying her down the trodden dust-road. "Ye're Nami from them Straw-Hat blokes, eh? Don't worry 'bout me, I'm kinda pirate meself, half the chums who come in me blacksmith are pirates and I ain't about to dob in a payin' customer…"

Nami blocked Toga's voice out. It was obvious that he had a conversation for every topic under the sun and she was not in the mood to talk with the pain in her head.

It was slow progress but finally Nami turned and entered a whitewashed house. Toga threw the doors open and laughter and music flooded into the street. She swallowed.

_A pub?_

"What am I doing here?" She asked sternly.

The tanned man shrugged, his large round brown eyes glittering. "I know what'll get rid of ya aches."

Her face darkened dangerously. "And what would that be?"

Toga's smile did not falter. "A little pint o' beer should do the trick." He dragged her up to the bar and put her into a stool. Toga banged the wooden bench loudly. "OI! MR. BRONZE."

Nami watched as the bar tender turned around. He was a big man with an incredibly large nose. There was a lopsided grin on his square-shaped face. However, she could not take her eyes away from the robotic arm that took the place of where the real one should have been. It was quite impressive.

The robot-armed man hitched his shorts higher and clomped over to them. Nami looked at his head where a strip of steel ran through his hair. She suddenly did not feel too well.

"What are you doing here, Hammer-boy?" He asked cheerily. "Come back for more trouble?" His eyes floated to the orange-head girl. "Or have you turned to kidnapping young girls?"

Toga shook his head. "Ye must be mistakin' me for someone else," he said sincerely. "I keep me hands and feet to meself at all times."

Bronze snorted and turned to Nami. "Yesterday he did that," and he jerked his thumb towards the huge whole in the wall – where customers were welcoming themselves through.

Toga made a face. "All's in the past…anyways, that's not I'm here for, Nami…what?" He turned to the navigator who had made a 'shh' hissing sound.

"Don't go spilling my name to everyone!" She snapped.

The blacksmith blinked a few times after this. "Well, if ya look at it this way, girlie-mate, every which and where know who ya are. Ye're blokes got totally mulled today by them bastards and they're probably going to Clink Island…Bronze, a light beer for the girl!"

Nami's ears perked up. "Where?"

Bronze thumped the two jugs of beer on the table. "So you're the navigator from their crew?"

She gave Toga a black stare. "Yes, I am."

Bronze nodded solemnly. "Well, your crew has been taken to Acropolis, they're probably already dead."

Nami felt her stomach drop a whole foot, her vision swayed dangerously. "Really?"

Toga made another face. "Ya had to go straigh' to the depressin' parts, didn't ya?" The two men watched as the orange head girl fainted her head slamming onto the table.

Toga shrugged, grabbed the two tankards and hooked an arm around Nami's waist. "She'll be righ'," he assured the concerned bar tender, "better be off an' all." With one arm, he carried the navigator from the pub.

Nami opened her amber eyes; a headache raging in her skull with every clang that drummed through her ears. She groaned and pushed her head deeper into the rough fabric that made a hard pillow. _Where am I?_ She braved a glance towards the sound. A tan figure stood there, arm rising and falling with rhythm, ragged clothing and a belt where two hammers hung from. A huge forge burned beneath his fingers.

_A blacksmith?_ She coughed as the forge burped forth a cloud of hot steam. The man turned around.

"Ye're finally up, eh?" He said, a grin shining through his grimy face.

Nami sat up, supporting her head. "Toga?"

"Yup," he wiped his hands onto his clothing, which made his hands dirtier.

"I need to get to that island."

Toga sighed. "Ya sure there, missy?" He said. "I know ya the Straw Hat blokes but ya need a crew to go sailin' to Clink Island." He picked up the metal he was forging and threw it into a bucket of water.

Nami stood up, defiantly. "I have to go get them before they get into trouble!" She looked at the man who stared blankly at her. "Do you have a map to get there?"

"Where?" He asked, slightly stunned.

"To Clink Island, do you have a map?"

"I should be askin' whether ya still got ye ship?"

"I have a ship!" Nami cried. "I need a map."

The blacksmith slapped his forehead with a hand. "A map!" He declared much to Nami's amusement. "I know what ye mean! Ha ha!" He grinned widely. "I can't read."

Nami stood there. "You can't? So, I suppose that means you don't have a map."

"No one has a map to Clink Island, missy-mate, except…" his youthful voice trailed off. "But I'd be expectin' for ya to be go findin' a crew? How many do ya need?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly. "I don't know…probably two, no, three good sailors. It's only a small ship." She watched as the blacksmith puffed his chest up.

"I'll go with ye, Nami."

"You will…" she made a face.

"Sure, an' I'll help ya look for some others, too."

She sighed inwardly. "So you're a sailor?"

"Prob'ly the only one stupid enough to go to that said island," he ran a black hand threw his brown hair. "I've been lookin' for adventure." Before Nami could protest, Toga had swung open the wooden doors and stepped out onto the street shouting at the top of his lungs. "ANYONE WANNA GO TO CLINK ISLAND?"

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Toga awesome! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. The Silent One

**The Silent One**

**"Well…I hav'a brother..." - Toga**

Nami tapped her foot impatiently as Toga fought his way through a mob of passer-bys. His grimy face was contorted with disappointment as he came up to her side. "There ain't a man who wants to come," he dusted his dirt filled shirt, "they're all yella." 

The navigator sighed as she followed the blacksmith back to the pub. They ignored the close sign and stepped in. Toga's burley frame thumped a seated man at the bar and slumped his body into the seat beside him. "How are ya, Bronze?"

Bronze raised a robotic arm in gruff reply. "Great, Hammer-boy. How are you going with your search?"

Nami sat beside Toga. "Good evening, sir."

The man looked over at Nami and gave a wide grin from beneath his tap-like nose – he was missing a tooth. "Good evening, Nami," he replied curtly. "I hear you need some people to help find your crew."

Nami nodded icily. "I do, but," she sighed, "we haven't found anybody." She jumped back as the bronze robot arm thumped a large trunk onto the table. Toga's brown eyes illuminated as Bronze stood up. Nami's eyes fell onto his iron plated chest.

"Well," barked the bar tender, "I'll be coming then."

"Excellent!" Toga grinned, slapping his large fist into Bronze's back. "We need some ol' bloke to keep an eye on things!"

The older man rolled his blue eyes. "Thank-you Toga, for that piece of inspiration."

Nami sat there as the two men heartily laughed.

"Look, are you two…er…even sailors?" She flinched as the metal arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Fear not, Miss Nami, I'm the best sailor there is. Forty long years on the sea, these arms have traveled the Grand Line before you were born. I'm a sailor, chef and electrician by trade," he turned to the blacksmith. "Right, Toga?"

Toga nodded. "Righ'."

Nami sighed inwardly.

"Now we need one more," said Bronze, tapping his large nose idly. He turned slowly to Toga. "And we need a map…?"

Toga froze and made a face. "I s'pose I could ask him…"

"Who?" Nami asked, curious as to Toga's sudden uneasiness.

The blacksmiths eyes locked onto hers. "Well…I hav'a brother. He's an all righ' bloke…"

She stood up. "No time to loose then. Let's go see him!"

* * *

Nami followed the tanned man through the shadows of the night, listening to him as he spoke about his older brother. 

"Does nothin' all day 'cept read his books," Toga turned sharply into an alley. "But I promised me ol' ma, god rest her soul, that I'd keep in touch an' all with me brother. So I visit him ev'ry now and again. STOP!"

Nami ploughed into his back. She stared down dark alley and heard a mob of cats hiss as Toga quietly crept forward. She tapped Toga on the muscled shoulder. "What is it your brother does?"

"He's a professor of gibberish."

"What?"

The two stopped and stared at the rotten wooden door planted deep within the thick brick walls. Nami wrinkled her nose as she stepped over the sleeping cats. Toga walked up to the door and knocked loudly. He waited for a moment, not speaking, finally he turned to her. "Guess he's not gonna answer…stupid bum," he grabbed the rusted doorknob and turned it. There came a click and the rotting door opened.

Light poured into the alley and climbed the opposite wall. Cats hissed and scampered away, emerald eyes glowing fiercely. Nami blocked her eyes and stepped onto the polished marble floors. Immediately classical piano music flowed softly into her ears, she glanced up and awed at the diamond and gold chandelier. Polished mahogany steps spiraled its way to the higher balconies above them. But it was the rows of bookcases that caught Nami's eyes; each was lined with hundreds of old and dusty volumes. She would have loved to see Robin's face in this room - located in the darkest of alleys.

Toga snorted at the numerous bookshelves. "Load o' rubbish if ya ask me." Every step he made let out a metallic ring. Nami glanced at his metal shoes.

Toga peered down an isle, before shaking his head and clinking away to the next. "Where the hell is he?"

"A professor in gibberish?" Nami questioned, lingering a little longer at the books then her companion.

"Yep, me brother's a nutter. People says we look the same but I don't think so but," he stopped and pointed to a dark triangular mark on his neck "He's got this, like me…I think…can't remember."

"And he has a map?"

"He bloody should'ave," he said, briskly peering down another aisle. "He's got maps of places that aren't on the map. He's got maps of places that shouldn't exist. Some says he's got maps of other worlds – which wouldn't surprise me. Ya want a map to hell, he got one…OI! SIRENCE!"

Down the far end, wedged between two bookcases was a small desk illuminated by a large rack of melting candles. Sitting behind the desk, bent over a series of yellow coloured pages was a thin, pale man. The pale face snapped upright as it watched his younger brother approach. Sirence's pupils completely consumed his irises as he lifted the glasses up his nose with a silk gloved hand and laid down his pen, giving his entire attention to his brother.

"Hey ya, bro," crowed Toga, smiling widely. "Ya know, I've come to see ya like our ol' ma, god rest her soul, always wanted and now I'm here…"

Sirence stared beyond his brother as Nami cautiously walked between the intimidating bookcases. He turned once again to the blacksmith.

"Oh yeah," Toga pointed to Nami, "this is Nami, ya know, from the Straw-Hat blokes that got totally mauled by _them_. An' Nami this is me brother, Sirence."

Nami stared at the black eyed man. "Hi."

"Anyways," Toga charged on, "Nami 'ere needs some blokes to get her crew back. Well she's got me – lucky bugger and Mr. Bronze so we were, ya know, wonderin' if ya want'a come too… I mean, ya don't really have to come at _all_." He paused for a moment. "An'…um…we need a map to Clink Island."

Life came to the blank face as the eyes slightly widened from behind the half-moon glasses. "A Acropolis?"

Nami was slightly startled as the words left his mouth; she identified the language as Spanish. "Yes."

The dark eyes flicked to her.

"I need the map that will take me and the other's there. An accurate map…the best one you have," she placed her hands onto the table and leaned forward with a dark leer. "Time's wasting. Do you have it?"

Sirence slicked his slick hair closer to his skull and never broke her stare. Toga hastily broke in. "So are you comin' or what?"

The pale face gave a slight inclination and turned back to his books as though he had already spent too much time talking with them.

Nami stood upright and leaned towards the blacksmith. "Was that a 'yes'?" She whispered.

"That was the most noticeable 'yes' I hav'ever seen 'im give," muttered Toga in reply. "I think he likes ya Nami. SO!" He said in a louder voice. "We're goin' tomorrow, righ' Nami. What time?"

"Seven."

"Ya hear that, Sirence? Seven in the mornin'…" he turned to Nami. "When is it seven?"

She sighed. "When the sun comes up."

"Ya hear that? When the sun comes up…and bring that map, righ'? Good," he turned on his steel heels and marched back up the aisle. "C'mon Nami!"

Nami glowered at the figure scribbling away in Arabic before racing after Toga. "He's a linguist," she corrected her gullible companion.

Toga shrugged. "He's still a down righ' weird-o." He slammed the rotting door behind him, leaving the alley once again in complete darkness.

* * *

**Oni Giri Slash : I'm going to be working on this story some more...eh...before the school holiday's end. -.-**

_** !!REVIEWS!!**_


	4. Setting Sail

**Setting Sail **

**"I don't want three drunken men on this ship!" - Nami  
**

Golden morning light danced among the floating dust particles as Nami opened her eyes to the silence. She had imagined the sounds of running thongs on the deck and the hissing of the frying pan as Sanji cooked breakfast and the shouts of a green swordsman as he tried to shut the captain up. She half expected Chopper to come charging into her room with tears from Usopp's latest horror story, asking him if the Blood Sucker's were real and if they really did like reindeer blood best. Nami sat up in her bed and envisioned that Robin sat at the desk in the corner, several hands turning the pages. But there was nothing. In the distant she could hear the clock toll seven times in the town. She hurriedly pulled on some daytime clothes and ran to the deck. She stopped as a tall thin man stood against the sunrise, a battered old suitcase in one gloved hand, dark hair, like his brother's, slicked down tighter than the skin on his narrow skull. He wore a black suit with a high collar and long blue pants. She jumped over the railing of the Going Merry.

"Are you…?"

The man turned around.

"…Sirence?" She stepped backwards to look into his face properly. He was tall. Very tall. Another head and a half onto Sanji's height – maybe more, definitely taller then Robin.

Sirence pressed something into her hands. "Das diagramm." He looked up at the approaching robot armed man as Nami opened the scroll. It was the map to Acropolis Island, fine featured; every rock was etched delicately into the parchment for there were a lot of rocks. The paper smelt of an incalculable age.

Bronze led the laden cart up to Nami. "I brought along with me some supplies. Couldn't leave the good grog behind, Hammer-boy would go crazy."

In response to the mention of his brother, Sirence lifted his glasses higher on his nose. Nami pulled her gaze away from the map and stared at the cart.

"I'm not having _all that_ on board!" She cried, gesturing wildly at the grog. "I don't want three drunken men on this ship!"

Bronze snorted through his nose, creating a large gust of air that stirred the dust. "Don't worry, captain, I don't think Sirence drinks…do you?" The tall man made no motion, leaving the bartender with an annoyed expression. "And Toga…well…he can't hold his liquor, drops after one or two glasses."

Nami sighed and rolled the map up. "Come on to the ship then."

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Bronze hefted the grog from the cart and followed Nami onto the Going Merry's deck.

"This is the deck," she said, showing the robot armed man with the metal chest. "That door through there is the supplies. Up there is the kitchen," Bronze clapped his hands in anticipation, "and the bunks and such are below." She spotted a tall figure by her tangerine bushes. Nami clomped up the stairs, pieced together her clima tact and ran through the unsuspecting Sirence - hitting him square in the lower back. "Number one rule," she snapped as the man searched for his glasses and picked himself off the floorboards. "_Never_ touch my tangerines or I will make you hurt _very_ much."

Bronze tsk-tsked Sirence as he humbly walked into the kitchen rubbing his lower back. "You already made the captain angry!" He beamed as his eyes swept over the kitchen. "Ah!" He gushed, "Such a beautiful kitchen you have, captain, all trimmed and clean!"

Nami sadly touched a hanging pot. "You'll be nice to it?" She asked, no longer angry.

"I shall give every utensil all my respect," he replied honorably, making Nami smile. He nudged the silent man as Nami stalked out onto the deck. "_I_ made her smile!"

Sirence bared his teeth.

Nami stepped out onto the deck steaming, blocking the seven o'clock glare with a hand. She strained her sight along the docks. "Where is the idiot?" she hissed and turned to his older brother, craning her neck as she did so. "What's taking Toga so long?"

The man stared blankly down at her.

At last, after the distant town clock struck eight, a burly blacksmith appeared with a sack slung over his shoulder and a gleam in his smile. He looked up at the ship with awe. "Guess I got 'ere firs'!"

Nami leaned angrily over the railings. "What the hell took you so long?" She yelled.

"Don't get angry, girlie-Capt.', jus' cause I'm a few minutes late…"

"A few minutes late," she snorted. "Mr. Bronze and Sirence have been here for over an _hour_!"

Toga grinned off Nami's dangerous vibes as he clambered aboard. "No rush, no rush," he assured her, before his eyes narrowed and fell onto his older brother. "Guess _he_ found is way 'ere – I don't even think we told him where the ship was docked."

Nami massaged her forehead muttering to herself. "Okay, keep it together. You can keep sane with Luffy; you can keep sane with these guys no problem." She pointed to the horizon. "Okay, we're heading north, to Acropolis!"

Toga saluted. "Aye aye, captain!" He followed Bronze to the steering.

Nami looked back concerned. "North is in that direction."

The blacksmith laughed heartily. "I mightn't know how ta read or write, girlie-mate, but I know where to point me nose." He leaned against the steering stick as Bronze let down the sails.

Nami breathed in the salty air as Going Merry turned her head to sea.

* * *

Sanji pressed his swollen check to the cold iron bars and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he could picture Nami, pulled into the tides of frightened bodies, he feared she had been knocked to the ground and trampled mercilessly by fleeing feet. He opened his eyes and watched Luffy charge at the bars again, hitting the iron with a clang, and then melting to the ground with a groan. Sanji went to his aid. 

"Luffy," he grunted, moving the rubber boy, "give it a rest, you're tiring yourself out."

The captain eased himself onto his feet and glared at the bars. "I have to get to Zoro and Chopper!" He charged forward shouting.

Usopp stuck a leg out. Luffy tripped and slammed head-first into the bars. "Achhh," he groaned, "what are we going to do? I'm going to die here – I know it!"

"Hush," said Robin, supporting a bloodied wrist, "we must be patient."

Usopp ignored Luffy's groans and sighed, rubbing the raw bruise at the back of his neck. "Yeah, patience."

Sanji dragged Luffy away from the bars.

* * *

**Giri: Hi I finally updated! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh! And when Sirence speaks the translation will be at the bottom - here. **

**Das diagramm the map**

**Sirence is a play on the word "silence", but the Japanese say 'r' instead of 'l'...except with Luffy, which is definitely an 'L' and not an 'r'.  
**


	5. Wind

**Wind**

**"AHA HA HA HAA! WIND! WE'VE GOT WIND!" - Long John Bronze**

It was difficult not to point out the direction when Toga quite accurately did so himself. For someone with no education he was proving to be annoyingly capable – or capably annoying.

Bronze scratched his grey and blue hair in frustration. "Seems we need to tack against this god-forsaken wind."

Nami groaned. "Tacking takes too long, we need to go faster."

"Can't go any faster," replied the man, indicating with his bronze robot arm to the empty sails, "the wind's not in our favour."

"I know," snapped Nami, huffing away to the kitchen. She opened the door and spotted Sirence sitting at the table perched over an old book, his glasses balancing precariously on the tip of his defined nose – which she noticed was identical to his younger brother's. She stalked over to him.

Sirence looked up as Nami's shadow fell across his book.

"Are you going to make yourself useful or what?"

The dark eyes never left her face as his gloved hands slowly closed the book. He stood up, his long body folding out from beneath the table. He made his way out onto the deck. He paused. "Pouco acena," he began.

Nami had a vague feeling he was referring to her.

"Manchmal benötigen wir Geduld, unsere Ziele zu erzielen." At these words, he continued through the door and outside.

Nami fumed at the insanity of it all. "Yeah, well…the same to you too!" She barked after.

Toga charged in with horror inscribed on his face. "Wha' did _he_ do to ya?"

"Nothing?!"

"He did!" Toga cried. "Wha' wassit? Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

"He did nothing!" Nami snapped.

"Thank ya stars," he sighed. "Ya gotta watch 'im Nami, he ain't sane."

"AHA HA HA HAA!" Cried a deep voice from outside. "WIND! WE'VE GOT WIND!"

The two rushed out onto the deck as a gentle breeze took flight.

Nami grinned. "About time!"

Toga slapped her on the back. "Excellent! The faster the better!"

Ignoring Toga's throbbing slap, Nami turned to the dark, silent man by the figure head. His hair was so close to his head, his clothing so tight to his skin, one would never know there was a wind blowing – perhaps the breeze avoided him, keeping his strange world still.

* * *

"You have to have dinner prepared before hand!" 

"Yeah, Bronze, before 'and!"

"Right, right, sorry!"

"Ya bett'r be sorry, 'cause I won't take it for an 'cuse next time!"

"Toga."

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

"Righ'…sorry…Nami."

"Sirence!" The furry of the navigator turned onto the quiet man sitting placidly at the table. "It's going to be your watch tonight." She stalked up to him with a dark frown. "And you had better keep a good eye out." She warned before stalking away to her cabin.

Toga and Bronze let out a sigh of relief. "She's bloody fierce!" Commented Toga as he took a seat across from his brother and watched the robot armed man retrieve various pots and pans.

Bronze turned the oven on high. "Sure is," he piled the bench up with vegetables and kicked the refrigerator door closed. "What do you think of her, Toga?"

"I think she's pret'y cool," he looked at his older brother. "Whatcha think bro?"

Sirence flattened his hair and ignored him.

Toga grinned. "Yeah, you're in love."

* * *

Nami leaned against the closed door and felt the purple evening darkness wrap around her. They had made some progression after the wind had picked up but…she rubbed her forehead…will she make it in time. She still found it hard to believe that they, the Straw-Hat crew, were so easily defeated. She cursed herself for not being more alert – she should have realised that they were walking into a trap. All those faceless people were a good hint. 

Nami crossed the room and pulled a book down from the shelf, she skimmed through to the index and fingered down the rows of words. She found no island called 'Acropolis'. With a weary sigh she slid the book back into its place, scooped the map from her desk and flung herself onto her bed. She carefully unrolled the parchment and in the darkness she studied the map.

"SIRENCE!"

The tall man ducked his head as an egg flew into the wall with a splat. Bronze laughed and waited patiently for the egg yolk to slide down the wall and into his bowl.

Toga tossed another egg at his brother. "SIRENCE!"

His brother ducked again, giving no emotion as to whether he was enjoying it or not. The egg splattered and Bronze eagerly ran after it. He gazed into his bowl. "Yep, I think we got enough."

"Great!" Toga crowed, dropping his next egg on the ground. "Now we need flower…" he turned around to greet his orange head captain. "Feelin' bett'r after that shoutin', Nami?"

The navigator stood frozen at the state of the kitchen, her mouth touched her ankles. Her eyes narrowed onto the old man who stood holding a bag of flower, his tap-nose was white.

The two men watched as their captain stalked past emitting an icy coldness. She opened the door and turned back. "I'm coming back," she snarled, "and I want a bloody good excuse from all of you stating why the kitchen is in such a mess." She slammed the door behind her.

Toga blinked rapidly. "Did the world jus' become a darker place?"

Sirence slowly packed his books and walked out of the kitchen.

"Coward," his younger brother called after. He looked at the plates of food Bronze was serving onto the table. "Good idea, mate!" He opened a draw and took a handful of silverware. "We'll distract her with food when she comes in!"

* * *

Luffy pounced on the bowl of gruel that was slipped through the bars by the guard. The guard laughed at the straw-hat's hunger. "Hungry, eh?" 

Luffy nodded, scooping the cold food into his mouth.

"Well it won't be long now…"

The straw-hat captain swallowed. "Are you letting us out?"

"Out?! FUFUFUFUFUFU!" His large stomach shook. He wiped his nose. "Of course I'm not letting you out! The guys that head this joint want you all hung as soon as possible, but," he winked at Luffy, "you'll be beheaded – you know, being rubber and all. And guess what?"

Luffy looked at the guard blankly. "What?"

"The beheading is in two days and you get to be first!" The guard wobbled away laughing heartily.

Luffy charged up to the cage. "I'M GOING TO KICK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" He grasped the bars and sunk to the ground. "Eeeeeh…Sanji!"

Usopp's teeth rattled in his gums. "I don't want to die!" He cried, "I'm too young!"

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Shut-up."

"Saaaanjiiii! Heeeelp meeeee!"

Robin crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hands. "We have to wait."

Usopp jumped to his feet. "WAIT?! Robin he said in two days Luffy's going to…to…DIE!"

"I'm dying here!" Luffy moaned. "Zorooooo!"

Sanji kicked him away from the bars. "There is no Zoro, Luffy, just shut-up and stop being annoying!" He walked to the other side of the cell and stared out of the barred window to the black sky.

Luffy picked himself off the ground and straightened his hat. "What's wrong Sanji?"

The chef inhaled his cigarette. "I'm worried about Nami and you being executed in two days, that's whats wrong."

The captain shrugged carelessly. "So? When they take me out I'll beat them all up, come get you guys, find Zoro and Chopper and then steal a boat and go find Nami," he grinned, "easy!"

Usopp rubbed his temple. "Yeah, it all sounds good…"

Luffy turned to him.

"But how are we going to find Zoro and Chopper? I mean," he gestured to the walls around him. "I've seen how big this prison is."

"And," continued Sanji, "we're above ground. I saw stairs that go under. There are probably hundreds of tunnels to thousands of cells underneath us. What if Chopper and Marimo are down there?"

Luffy made a face.

"Finally," concluded Robin, "there's the fact none of us can navigate as good as our Navigator."

"Well," replied Luffy stubbornly, "we'll just have to find someone on this island who can."

Before Usopp could point out the errors, Robin intervened. "This prison is specially designed to hold dangerous pirates that have cursed fruit abilities. Not only is the prison, but this whole island is made for that particular purpose."

Luffy, Sanji and Usopp cocked their heads to one side. "What do you mean?"

The archaeologist motioned to the window. "Look out there," they hurriedly did so. "There are no stars, no moon, and no clouds. Just pitch blackness. Right now we are five hundred metres beneath the surface of the ocean."

Luffy awed. "COOL!"

Usopp swallowed. "But there was a sky today! Clouds and everything!"

"I know," she replied darkly, "but it was artificial."

The marksman swooned.

* * *

**Giri: Reviews are welcome!**

**Translations:**

**- Pouco acena - Little wave (he's referring to her name 'Nami' which means 'wave' in Japanese) - Portuguese**

**- Manchmal benötigen wir Geduld, unsere Ziele zu erzielen - Sometimes we need patience to obtain our goals. - German**

"Little wave," he began. Nami had a vague feeling he was referring to her, "sometimes we need patience to obtain our goals." At these words, he continued through the door and outside.

**  
**


	6. Vacation

**Vacation **

**"...we're thinking that maybe you need a break." - Long John Bronze**

Nami grinned to herself as the blacksmith, turned sailor, offered her another slice of meat. She accepted it. The two men, Bronze and Toga, had quite cunningly avoided her fury. The kitchen was still a mess and eggs stained the walls, the pots were all used and burnt foods were stuck to the bottom. However, miraculously, she didn't get angry at them. When she returned from outside she had been on the hunt for blood, _someone_ was going to be murdered. But, Toga had offered her a coffee – she had rum instead – and then guided her to a seat at the dining table, looking all humble and apologetic, promising that it wasn't his fault and that throwing eggs was Sirence's idea, as was burning the food and everything else. Bronze on the other hand filled her plate with food and insisted she eat it. The meat was tough and she ended up chewing it for five minutes. By the time she swallowed she didn't have the heart to murder them and Bronze brought out the more tender meat and gave the rest to Toga – to shut him up.

Sirence sat by himself down the other end of the table, looking slightly refreshed. His eyes, which usually remained half-closed, had widened resembling more like his brothers.

Bronze immediately pounced on him. "Ha! You've got puppy-dog eyes just like your brother, Sirence!"

Sirence looked at him and purposefully dropped his eyelids.

Toga snorted into his dinner, chewing furiously.

Nami wiped her mouth delicately. "That was nice, thankyou."

The bartender waved away the compliment with his electronic arm. "Not at all miss Nami."

There came an audible gulp. "Well," the blacksmith got to his feet stretching, "I'm of'ta the bunks, righ'. 'Night, Nami, girlie-mate. Hav'a good sleep Bronze," he turned to his brother and made a face. "Keep away from Nami's room, go' it?" He warned and went into the next room.

Bronze stood up and yawned, the sound amplified by his nose. "Goodnight captain," he patted her on the head. "You too, Sirence," he clapped the skinny man on the shoulder before going out.

Nami stared at the empty plates that remained on the table and sighed. There came a clink of silverware, she looked up to an opened gloved hand, she frowned.

"Uw plaat."

Confused, she lifted her plate. He nodded, his spectacles glinting in the light as she passed it to him. Sirence then collected the other two plates and put them into the sink. She glared at him until he opened the door to the deck and took his job as night watch. Nami then turned to the kitchen and shook her head. She wasn't one for cleaning such messes. She got up and went to bed. "I'll do it in the morning," she muttered, sandwiching her head between her pillows.

* * *

He opened an eye and quickly closed it. He saw no point in waking up and listening to Chopper's complicated plans of escape – especially since he was enjoying himself. So the food wasn't the best, but it was a relief to not taste Sanji's over dramatic style of cooking for once and whoever the cook was in the prison was darn good at making gruel taste awful. Then there was the silence, calm, peaceful, blissful silence – with the odd throb in the head from where the gun shot got him. There came movement from his right side, as Chopper nudged his arm. 

"Zoro?" He squeaked quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm."

"I heard the guard talking down the corridor…it was about Luffy."

Zoro's eye snapped open and trained its sight onto the reindeer boy. "Did he escape?"

Chopper had tears welling up in his eyes. "No…but…they're going to execute him!" The small creature burst into tears. "Oh Zoro!" He rubbed his face into the swordsman's shirt. "What can we do?"

Zoro patted the doctor's pink hat. "Don't worry about it, Luffy'll be right. Just stop fretting and go to sleep." He closed the eye.

"Zoro! ZORO!" Chopper shook his arm frantically.

But the swordsman snored on.

* * *

Toga pulled hard on the rope as the sails unfurled, he waved at Bronze who eagerly steered the ship into the crisp wind. The two men thumped each other on the back as the sun slowly rose above the ocean. 

The hull gave a groan. Nami's eyes flew open and turned to the golden light streaming through the porthole. She pulled back her sheets, stood up and made her way to the round window. The sea and sky blended together on the horizon and below her the waves were being sliced away by the speed of the ship. Unlocking the latch, Nami leaned herself out of the room. The wind whistled past her, whipping back her hair; she looked up along the ships side and spotted Sirence leaning on the rails looking out at sea.

She cupped her hands and called up to him. The dark eyes tilted downwards.

"Why are we moving?" She called.

In response, the pale man, clad in skin tight black, extended an arm to something in the far distance. Nami shielded her eyes with a frown as she made out a small yet notable island. Feeling the rise of hope and joy, she called back. "Is that Acropolis Island?"

The man shook his slick head and disappeared.

Furious, Nami edged her way back into her cabin and marched up stairs to the deck above. She opened the door to the kitchen and stopped – it was clean. There were no egg stains on the walls, the pans hung ready and gleaming in he light. Nami frowned.

"Righ' right'," crowed Toga, hooking arms with the larger Bronze, "an' then the big ol' bears, ya know the ones I'm talkin' 'bout, don't'cha?"

Bronze nodded.

The blacksmith turned to his brother seated on one of the deck chairs, reading. "Ya know the bears, righ' bro?" His brother nodded. "Hahahahahahahahaha…DUCK!"

Sirence looked up in time to receive a head-full of blue clima-tact. Nami loomed over the man as he hurriedly put the glasses back on top of his nose.

"You're on my deck chair," she hissed darkly, pointing sharply to the one beside hers. "You can sit on that."

Rubbing the large bruise that had formed rapidly on the side of his white head, the linguist took his seat on Robin's chair.

Toga snorted. "Well, I can't say ya didn't deserve it, mate."

"Shut-up," she snapped, reclaiming back her chair and sitting down. "Why is the ship moving without my consent?"

"You see, captain," began Bronze, "Toga and I…"

"And Sirence," Toga added.

"Yeah, were thinking that maybe you need a break."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Break? What makes you think that I need a break?"

"We understand an' all that me brother is quite a han'-ful," the brown eyes narrowed at Sirence. "So we thought ya need a break. I can tell ye're real stressed 'n' worried."

The navigator massaged her temple. "Look, maybe you don't know the seriousness of it all," she said. "But my captain and crewmates have been tricked, beaten up and chucked into some cell on some island that doesn't even show up on the map! And then I have some blacksmith lackey who goes saying I'm stressed and worried? OF COURSE I'M STRESSED AND WORRIED WHO WOULDN'T BE!"

Toga blinked his round eyes and turned to Bronze. "Told ya she needs a break."

"I'M NOT STRESSED OR WORRIED!"

"An' denial is the onset," he sniggered, winking at Bronze.

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"

"Prove it, girlie-mate," dared Toga, placing his hands on his hips, "go on, I dare ya!"

Nami stood up angrily. "Fine!" She barked. "I will! You had better have brought your bathers."

Toga grinned innocently. "I always come prepared!" He turned to the silent book-reader. "I brought a pair for ya too, bro!"

* * *

**Giri: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Translation:**

**- uw plaat - your plate - Dutch**

"Your plate."

Confused, she lifted her plate. He nodded, his spectacles glinting in the light as she passed it to him.**  
**

**!!REVIEW!! **


	7. One More Day Left

**One More Day Left**

**"Sanji, how long have I got left?"**

**"Twenty-four-ish hours, Luffy."**

The beach radiated with the strange hot weather of the Grand Line. The beautiful tropical summer island was defiantly worth visiting…for a _break_ only. Nami decided that they could spend an hour on the sand – then they were to get straight back onto the ship and set sail. She stepped out of the little hut that provided the change rooms wearing her bikinis, at the same time Toga stepped out.

"AH!" He cried, lifting his muscular arms to the sun. "The beach! The beaut'ful beach!" He looked at Nami and smiled. "Don't'cha feel so much bett'r Nami?"

"Yeah," admitted the navigator testily.

Toga's eyes dropped a notch lower, he pointed at her thigh. "Is that where ya keepin' that stick!?"

Nami nodded and Toga shivered. "Now I know that we're ne'er gonna be safe 'round ya! STOP LOOKIN' AT HER YA PERVERT!"

Nami span around to find Sirence sitting on a deck chair, reading his book. He looked up at his brother's outburst and blinked rapidly.

Toga was rippling with disproval. "Absolutely disgraceful! Turn 'round ya chair ya dirty person an' stop lookin'!"

Sirence, with an inward groan, folded close his book, set it to one side, picked up his deck chair and turned it around and reopened his book.

"Hey!" Bronze hollered from the ocean's edge. "The water's great."

"FIRST ONE IN!" The blacksmith shrieked and bolted off.

Sirence stuck his leg out, sending his younger brother flying into the sand. Nami grinned wickedly and slapped the silent man on the back. "Good on you!" She sped past the mound of muscle.

* * *

Usopp cursed as his plastic spoon broke, he threw it out the barred window. "It's pointless," he groaned, "we can't get out." 

Sanji inspected the dent in the stone wall that Usopp had made with his spoon. "You were planning to dig out of here?"

The marksman crossed his arms. "Well someone has to come up with an escape plan."

"You could do better with just your finger nail," the chef concluded.

Usopp began picking away at the wall.

Luffy slapped his head against the stone work. "Sanji, how long have I got left?"

"Twenty-four-ish hours, Luffy."

"Ugh," he moaned, hitting his head into the wall again, "that's too long!"

Sanji sighed in frustration and lit his last cigarette sucking furiously on it. "I hope Nami is okay."

Usopp clutched his finger and let out a howl of pain.

* * *

Toga splashed water at his older companion playfully. 

"Hey!" Bronze snapped, raising his bronze arm in the air. "Don't! If one drop of water gets on this everything in a mile radius get a_ huge_ bolt of electricity."

The blacksmith immediately obeyed. His brown eyes turned to the shore. "Whoo! Look who's coming out into the sun!"

Sirence lifted his glasses higher on his nose and plainly ignored his brother as he unfolded his deck chair on the sandy shore line. He sat down and opened his book.

"Aw! Ya jus' wanna getta closer view o' Nami!" Toga ran out of the water and snatched away his older brother's book. "That's gettin' in ya way," he flicked through the pages, dampening the edges with his wet fingers. "It ain't got any pictures?" He pegged the volume into the sand. "Okay, ye're finished readin' come hav'a swim!"

Sirence glared at him darkly and made no motion.

Toga sighed and trudged back into the water. "Down righ' git he is," he said, coming up beside his fiery captain. "Does nothin' – complete looser. Can't believe we're related an' everythin'!"

Nami snorted. "Ah well, you're the one who has to live with that!"

"Yeah," grinned Toga. "Ye're righ' there."

"Anyways," continued the navigator, "who cleaned the kitchen?"

Toga and Bronze looked at each other and shrugged.

"The little cleanin'-angel," answered Toga.

"Not Sirence?"

"_Definitely not him!_"

Nami blinked at Toga's outburst. "Err…why not?"

"'Cause he wouldn't go gettin' his prissy white gloves dirty for no reason," stated the blacksmith firmly. "Righ' Bronze?"

The older man ran his fleshy hand through his grey-blue hair. "You know, you shouldn't be so hard on him, Hammer-boy. Sirence isn't _that_ bad…"

Toga snorted and sunk beneath the water blowing angry bubbles. Bronze looked at Nami and made a face. "Brotherly issues."

"I see," she muttered thoughtfully.

By evening, Nami stepped out of her cabin in a fresh set of new clothes, feeling a whole lot better. Toga was right, she did need a break and now that she had had one, she felt like a coffee. Bronze immediately rushed off to get her, Toga and Sirence one. Nami sat in her deck chair, with Toga seated near her feet and Sirence on Robin's when Bronze emerged from the kitchen carrying the steaming mugs.

"Here you all are," he chirped. "Enjoy!"

Nami sipped her mug. "UGH!" She spat it out, spraying it into Toga's face.

Toga spat it onto the floor. "Bloody 'ell!" he coughed. "It's bloody awful!"

Sirence set his mug down looking mildly stunned.

"Bronze! I didn't know ya sucked a makin' coffee?!" said Toga, wiping his face. "It tastes like ya poured in somethin' dead, added sugar, water, milk an' came out 'ere callin' it 'coffee'." The blacksmith collected the mugs. "Let a pro show ya blokes how it's done, eh?" He rushed into the kitchen.

Nami flinched at the abnormal sounds that issued through the kitchen's open door; she didn't have the stomach to go see what the blacksmith was doing – especially since they were all getting on such good terms with one another. Finally, the puppy-eyed sailor glided out, looking very proud of himself as he handed Nami a mug.

Bronze rubbed his hands eagerly. "Yum! Toga made coffee!"

The blacksmith moodily handed his brother his drink. "I wanna hear'a thank-you."

"Arigatō," he curtly replied, taking the mug.

Toga snorted. "Got absolutely no gratitude – stupid git."

Nami ignored the one sided argument that ensued and instead gazed out towards the vast mauve sea. "Don't worry," she promised to her friends, "I'm coming." A cool wind blew as Nami took herself and her mug inside. She sipped at her hot drink and felt the coffee warm her from the inside. She blinked at the exotic taste. "Mmm, it's good!"

After dinner, the kitchen was once again in the state of havoc as it was the night before – and like the night before, Sirence was the one collecting the emptied plates.

"Are we far from Acropolis Island?" Nami enquired – after Toga had gone outside for his watch.

The tall man turned back to look at her – he shook his head and seemed willing to communicate.

"Will we reach it tomorrow?"

He nodded again and turned back to the sink.

Nami wasn't about to give up. "Is it dangerous?"

The back of his head bobbed – another nod.

"Will we be able to get the others out?"

He shrugged and came back to the table.

Nami sighed. "Alright then, is Toga strong? Is he a good fighter?"

To her surprise, the corners of Sirence's mouth lifted – a smile.

"And Bronze?"

His grin widened eerily.

* * *

**Giri: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm very busy at the moment with my study -.-**

** Translation:**

** - Arigatō - Thank you - Japanese**

The blacksmith moodily handed his brother his drink. "I wanna hear'a thank-you."

"Arigatō (thankyou)," he curtly replied, taking the mug.

Toga snorted. "Got absolutely no gratitude – stupid git."

**I'm sure most of you knew that already.**


	8. Marine's to the East

**Marine's to the East**

**"NAMI! TO THE EAST! MARINES!"**

The night was deathly calm, the breeze was thin and icy, Toga sat motionless on the Going Merry's figure head staring out towards the dark sea. Watching for something that might appear. The moon and stars shone brightly and his brown eyes could see for miles around. Another chilly breeze and he felt a heavy blanket fall across his shoulders.

"You know," said Nami, leaning against the rails of the ship, "you shouldn't be out here, freezing to death in the cold."

Toga smiled. "Sorry, girlie-mate," he beamed, "I must'a forgot all 'bout the cold!" He drew the blanket tighter around him. "Me brother didn't –"

Nami sighed. "No, he didn't."

"That's good," he nodded absently.

Twirling her ginger hair between two fingers, Nami watched the many illusions cast by the bright moonlight as the beams reflected off the waves making it harder to see further in to the darkness. Finally she asked, "Toga, why do say those things about your brother?"

"'Cause it's true," he cautiously turned himself around to face his fiery captain. "Ya'know Nami," he said, "he may be all quiet an' all, ya'know, innocent lookin' 'n' stuff – but 'e ain't!" His brown eyes turned to glare at the sea. "'E's a traitor and a weirdo. Ya see, Nami, me and Sirence were the best'o mates, couldn't rip us apart for the world! We did ev'rythin' together, ya know. Then, I dunno," Toga shrugged his bulging shoulders to the sea, "he started changin'."

"How?"

"He became sneaky 'n' stuff, started telling lies about where 'e was goin'. He was only fifteen or somethin', can't really remember. But he was gone from home for days at a time. Me parents started getting' worried, strange people kept knockin' on our door demandin' for Sirence. Then one day, 'e was gone." The blacksmith snapped his cold fingers. "Jus' like that, he left without a goodbye or nothin'."

Nami shivered as another breeze flowed over her. "How did you know he left?"

"We used to share'a room," he explained. "When I was ten-ish, I went in there an' it was all gone, all 'is stuff. Everything. And then, get this girlie-mate, the stupid idiot, ya know, decides to come back after six years!?"

The navigator whistled. "Six years? How old's your brother then?"

"Umm…twenty…err…four? I dunno somethin' like that." Toga said. He grinned. "But I promised our ol' ma, god rest'er soul, that I'd be lookin' out for 'im and all. Yep."

Nami had decided she had spent too long out on deck; the cold was making her shiver more, but she asked her final question. "Was Sirence always quiet?"

Toga barked a laugh. "Nah! He was loud, couldn't shut 'im up. He used to speak other languages an' all when 'e was tiny too. I think'e could see better too, back then. He's got bloody awful eyesight, unlike me Nami, I got twenty-twenty vision!"

The navigator sighed and wished the blacksmith goodnight and left.

The kitchen was empty and a mess. Nami ignored it and entered her room falling flat onto her bed and sliding under the sheets for warmth. She fell to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Nami heard her door open before she was aware that there was a sound. Light flooded into her room and shined through her eyelids, blinding her in her sleep. She followed the sound of the footsteps that lightly walked across her room; a tall shadow crossing her blankets. Nami tensed, it was Sirence – his younger brother was right! She decided to fake her being asleep. 

The man had stopped; a sliding of material meant he was near her bookcase and he traversed back across her room and was silent.

Nami risked opening her eye a fraction and was startled to see Sirence's dark figure looming over her, holding a pile of books in his arms – her books. She closed her eyes tightly.

Sirence stared at her blankly, as though trying to decipher what it was his captain was doing. He grinned, patted her on the head, saying something in a language she had never heard, before turning on his heels and leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What's the time, Bronze-mate?" Toga called from rails to the man with the robot arm who was steering the ship faithfully through the low frost. 

"It's the morning hammer-boy!" Bronze hollered back, gusts of steam erupting from his mouth and nostrils.

"Righ', and is the she-captain awake yet?"

"No! Good for her, it's so damn cold!"

Toga gave the large man a thumb's up before turning to look up the crow's nest where he could see the faint outline of his older brother leaning out of it, holding a pair of binoculars' to his eyes, he had a cloak around his shoulders. Toga pulled his own jacket around him tighter. "Oi Sirence!" He called. "Bro! Ya see anything?"

Sirence leaned further over the crow's nest intent on identifying the many dark shapes floating on the horizon and rapidly approaching. The icy mist was too thick for him to make out anything. Lifting his glasses to rub his eyes, Sirence tried once again to peer through the obscuration. He felt his stomach lurch. In a fleeting moment, a moment so brief that it would normally go unnoticed by other people, he saw a ship through a section of thin mist. He saw the white sails with the blue emblem painted across it, the words written boldly beneath it. The Marines. This meant that they were horrifically close to Acropolis Island. Far below him, he realised his younger brother was talking; "So, what'd ya see, eh?"

Nami stepped up beside Toga, heavily cloaked in an effort to force back the cold. "See anything?"

The blacksmith waved a large hand. "Nah – jus' Sirence bein' an idiot." He clomped away, rubbing blood back into his icy shoulders.

The navigator pulled the map from beneath many layers of clothing and raised it to her line of sight. They were heading in the right direction, she was definite, but they only way they would find the island now is if Sirence spotted it, or if they crashed into the many sharp rocks surrounding Acropolis.

"NAMI!"

Nami jumped at her name that had been so desperately shouted out to her and turned sharply to the blacksmith. "What's wrong?"

Toga blinked innocently and looked up mast in confusion and in annoyance. Nami followed his gaze.

Leaning perilously from the crow's nest was Sirence, his face paler then the surrounding mist, his brown eyes wide with concern. His mouth opened and again he called: "NAMI! TO THE EAST! MARINES!"

The navigator's eyebrow shot off up into her hair. "He speaks English!?" With icy fingers she fumbled through the many folds of clothing and conjured up a pair of binoculars. She spun around and faced east. "I don't see anything."

Toga joined her side, squinting into the grey matter – muttering angrily to himself. "Can't believe we share the same voice'n all," he grumbled. "As though him bein' me brother isn't bad enough." Nami heard him take a sharp breath of fright. "Good god may ya be watchin' o'er us."

What Toga's sharp eyesight seen finally came to her own vision, bordered by the black circles of the binoculars. She lowered them slowly, "Where in the world are we?"

Before her a dome of behemoth size pierced the ocean's surface, its large waves forcing the small ship back into the fog.

A loud moan came from her left. Nami held her breath as the hull of a marine ship groaned past, not an arm's stretch away. So close that she could smell the very wood and tar. A heavy iron hand clasped her shoulder.

"We're going to have to board the ship," grunted Bronze silently, nodding to the hull. "It's the only way you're going to get onto the island."

Toga's eyes were white with disbelief. "Bronze, me mate, ya do know'n all that I wanna live to be'n old man, don't'cha?"

Nami shivered. "The fog's too thick; it should hide us for some time." She ground her teeth firmly together. "Right. Get the bloody book-reader, we're going aboard."

Bronze nodded at his captain's words. "Aye. By the way captain, Sirence is already on board."

"Great!" Toga said. "Hope they jump'im or somethin'. Bronze, did ya bring 'em?" He held his hands out expectantly.

"Yeah lad," the large man placed a blacksmith's hammer in each palm. "Thought you would forget."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Hammers?"

"Yup, missy-mate," replied Toga with a broad grin. "There's no man in heaven'a'hell who can use these tools like I can – ain't boastin' or anythin'."

She made a face of uncertainty.

* * *

**Giri: Another chapter!**

**To Gummibärchen: Wow! Thankyou so much for corrections in translations. Really appreciate it! **


	9. Gas

**Gas**

**"I'm gonna die! What do I do? I'm gonna die!"**

**"It's a bit late to start worrying about it now."**

Usopp heard the rattle of keys and the echoing clang of iron striking iron, the sound setting his teeth onto its edge. He grasped the bars to his cell as heavy footsteps approached. "Sh-shit!" He turned to the sleeping captain. "Luffy! Oi, Luffy!" He whispered hoarsely, shaking the body awake. "Th-they're here."

The pirate's eye eased open. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hurry up and do something!"

"Oh my god!" Luffy sat upright. "I'm gonna be executed! Sanji," he turned to his chef.

The blonde man groaned and snapped, "What?"

"Sanji!" He said desperately. "I'm gonna die! What do I do? I'm gonna die!"

Sanji slowly sat himself up. "It's a bit late to start worrying about it now."

Luffy halted in his frantic jabbering. "Well that's true!" He laughed.

Five men stood in front of the cell, watching Luffy with deep interest. "Are you Luffy?" asked one.

The laughing stopped. The silence was loud. Luffy looked at them from beneath his hat. "Yeah, that's me."

A man stepped forward and unrolled a scroll. "You are Monkey D Luffy; your crew consists of First mate Roronoa Zoro, Marksman Usopp, Doctor Toni Toni Chopper, Chef Sanji and Historian Nico Robin. Your ship is the S.S Going Merry. Your pirate mark is the skull and crossbones wearing a straw-hat. You have committed the following crimes: unruly behaviour, theft, disruption, kidnap and murder, pillage, plunder and destruction of towns and villages, etc. Do you deny any of these claims?"

Behind Luffy's back Usopp was making movements of 'yes – deny them'. Unfortunately his captain failed to notice.

"No."

"Therefore you agree with the crimes?" the man inquired once more.

"Yep."

The man with the scroll wrote something and stepped back, allowing another marine to come forward. Unlike the other surrounding men whose attire were that of the average marine officials' uniform, this man's attire was all black.

"Monkey D Luffy," his voice was hard and course, like gravel crunching beneath boots. "Your agreement has helped us and we no longer need to hold a trial against you," he coughed. "Hrm…today at midday you will be beheaded in the gallows of Acropolis Island for being a pirate. Tomorrow your crewmates Roronoa Zoro, Sanji and Usopp will be hung until dead…"

Usopp fainted, while Sanji was indignant that he should hang beside the smelly Marimo.

"Nico Robin and Toni Toni Chopper will be beheaded the day after…"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy launched his arm forward, his fist slamming into the sea stone bars with Luffy giving an ear ringing shout. He grabbed the bars and pressed his face against it. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT TO MY NAKAMA!"

The man in black didn't look impressed. "Get the guards to gas this cell," he ordered. "Make sure they're decently knocked out before we take them to the gallows."

A man saluted and hurried away.

Luffy held onto the bars until his strength finally gave way and he slid to the ground moaning to Sanji for assistance.

Sanji dragged the lump of gullible rubber to safety, glaring darkly as the marines went on their way. Dumping the captain, the chef looked up to see a purple vapor drift out of camouflaged vents. He made to hold his breath, but the drug rushed to his brain and dulled his senses. He managed to turn to Robin before his whole being was turned off. He collapsed to the floor, snoring.


	10. Aboard the marine vessel

**Aboard the Marine vessel**

**"If ya wanna say ya love her, do it in bloody English!" - Toga  
**

Toga wrinkled his nose as a rope ladder fell from the mist above. Its dangling steps were beckoning for them to climb. "I dunno 'bout you lot," he murmured, "but I don't like this crawlin' feelin' in me gut." He grabbed his abs to emphasize his point. "Like I got a whole lot'o millipede-things tryin' to get out."

Nami grabbed a wrung; the rope was harsh against her cold skin. "That's really gross," and she started her ascent.

The blacksmith went after her. "That's me gut. I ain't told ya 'bout me bladder…"

"Look, if you want to live Toga, shut up!" Nami hissed fiercely.

Toga winced. "Sorry!" He pulled his blacksmith body higher into the fog and muttered: "Brr! Damn cold too."

Nami felt the end of the ladder rather than see it, which in this case was a good thing – if she didn't see nobody, then nobody saw her. Feeling her way along the ships ridge, her hand came across a lump of ice cold steal. Taking back her hand, Nami held her breath.

"What's the matter?" Toga croaked.

"There's something metal along the deck here," she whispered back, a cold sweat breaking over her forehead. Her eyes were straining themselves in hope to see a flicker of what it may have been. "I don't know, but it might be a cannon or some contraption."

The blacksmith held onto the rope with one hand and rubbed his freezing eyeballs. "Metal, ya say? Were they round and smooth?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah."

"Keep goin' then. Trust me, Im'a blacksmith, it ain't any cannon."

She shook her head. "Tell me what it is first." Below her she heard him snort.

"It'd be Sirence's shoes. Just tap 'em," he tugged on the ladder. "No offence or anythin', but can ya please hur'y up, me body parts are freazin' off!"

Ignoring her fellow sailors' plights, Nami edged her hands out and, locating the shoe, tapped it sharply with her knuckles. They clanked dully. A white glove appeared through the mist, its palm held open. With a grin she grabbed it and was gently pulled over the railings.

Her feet touched firmly with the wooden boards of the marine deck. She rubbed her hands, cupping them together and blowing into the hole, warming them up.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Toga objected quietly, as his older brother hauled him over the railings. "Jeez!" He snapped the moment his feet was set firm on the deck. "It's not like I can't do it meself."

Nami grabbed his shoulder before he could storm off.

Bronze's robotic arm clicked away as it climbed up to the ship's deck, taking its user with it. The old man accepted Sirence's hand graciously and boarded the ship. He blew a mist full of air through his nose, summing up the situation. He turned to Nami, whose orange head was a welcoming beacon in the greyness. "What now captain?"

Hearing the question, the navigator started to look around herself. Besides the railings, there was really nothing else to see. "It wouldn't be smart to go blundering around on deck," she whispered. "But we need to get our bearings and some place to hide."

Toga nudged her. "There's somethin' o'er there, missy-mate." He pointed towards it. "I'm thinkin' it was a sailor."

Bronze scratched his hair. "I don't see anything…hmm?" he turned to Sirence, who had suddenly broken out into various languages explaining something that they couldn't understand.

Nami looked at him. "What?"

Toga fumed through his ears. "If ya wanna say ya love her, do it in bloody English!"

The linguist frowned, grabbed his younger brother by the front of his jacket and hauled him away into the fog. Within two feet they disappeared.

Nami started after them, a bronze arm blocked her way. "Leave them," said the barman quietly. "They're not idiots. We'll wait for them."

Resisting the urge to thunder after them, Nami waited.

In the end, it wasn't a long wait. Toga came battling through the fog declaring that they, _he_,had found a way into the ship and had uniforms ready and waiting for them.

Nami managed a faint smile of relief before asking: "Can you get back there?"

Toga waved away the question. "Sure I can, Nami. Bett'r hurry though. Sirence was freakin' me out with the gibberish, sayin' how much 'e loved ya an' all."

"Probably about the thinning mist," Nami thought aloud. "Anyway, lead the way this once Toga, take a wrong turn and I'll pommel you the next spare moment we have."

The young man grinned. "I'll tell Sirence it's a date!"

* * *

Nami pulled down a marine's jacket and measured it against her figure, tutting about how it would look.

"Honestly Nami," groaned Toga, "you'd look good in anythin'. Wouldn't she Bronze?"

"Yep," nodded the cyborg.

Toga turned to his brother. "Eh Sirence, what'd you think – look good in anythin'?"

Nami watched the dark eyes emerge from behind the volume which he was engrossed in and look at her.

He lifted his glasses higher onto his nose. **"**Kajin," he said softly, lowering his head back into the pages of his book.

At that moment, Nami felt a little self-conscious.

"Well," snapped Toga, "I hope that doesn't mean ugly, 'cause –"

The door flew open with a crash, splintering the wood and denting the brass handled. A marine, wide mouthed in fright, ran into the room soaked in sea water.

Nami jammed herself into a uniform, hoping she didn't look too suspicious.

The marine had grabbed a mountain of dry clothing, and exchanged it with his own wet ones. He was speaking hysterically to the surrounding occupants. With his new garments on, he muttered what sounded like an apology and flew out the door.

Toga made a whining sound, his eyes threatening to spit out his eyeballs, and finally spoke. "That was so close," he collapsed, to his brother's surprise, into Sirence's lap. "Oh brother! For a fleetin' few secs I saw our dear ol' ma, god rest 'er soul, and I was sayin' 'I'm a comin' ma! I'm 'ere!" He sat upright. "Bloody awful experience, but there ya hav'it."

Sirence stood up and dumped his sibling onto the ground, dusting his marine uniform.

Bronze eased the door open a fraction and peered down the white corridor. "All's clear." He beckoned the others out into the open.

Nami took the lead. "Now," she warned the men quietly. "Natural, we want to look like we've walked down these corridors a thousand times."

Toga nodded. "Thousand times, got it."

"Stay quiet, if anyone comes, _I_ do the talking." She gave the blacksmith a stern glare.

"Don't look at me!" he replied, slightly hurt. "It's 'im ya gotta worry 'bout," he pointed back at Sirence.

Nami sighed and lead the way.

* * *

**Giri: Well, I hope this Chapter was longer! Next chapter we're on CLINK ISLAND! YAYS! Enjoy & Review!**

* * *


End file.
